


【驼云】Back 2 U

by fearless1120



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【驼云】Back 2 U

Back 2 U

意识从远处拉回来，耳边是熟悉的手机铃声，林煐岷翻了个身伸长手摸床柜上的手机，拿到跟前被屏幕的亮度刺了眼，但还是看清了来者的名字。

林煐岷叹了口气，手指在拒绝的按键上徘徊了一会儿，心想着是最后一次了，无奈的点下了接听。

“喂？”林煐岷刚睡醒的声音很低沉，还有点沙哑。

“……”那头没有说话，隐约能听见呼吸的声音。

林煐岷从床上坐起来，床背靠着有点凉，深夜的空气又冷又干，被迫拿了一件外套穿上。

“怎么了？”林煐岷耐着性子问。

“我很想你……”对方的声音也是哑的，尾音颤抖着像是随时会哭出来。

林煐岷疲惫的闭上眼，心脏传来阵阵酸痛的感觉，像被人拿刀又戳又扎，难受得动动手指都有细密的痛楚。

“世云，我们已经分手了。”林煐岷强撑着精神说道。

林煐岷和郑世云分手已经有五年了。他们分手的时候，正巧是林煐岷的组合的上升期。林煐岷想要当面和郑世云谈谈，却撞上了下张专辑的筹备，林煐岷有很多编曲和填词的参与工作，本来烦心就会影响效率，他只好把见面这件事搁置了。

但不代表林煐岷什么都没做。担心打电话会给郑世云带来不好的影响，林煐岷就每天晚上给郑世云留短信。短信无一意外都没有回应。

在这之后，公司有和林煐岷商量着和女明星捆绑绯闻的事，考虑到组合里其他成员年龄关系和人设问题，林煐岷默认同意了。

除了无可奈何的部分，还想试探郑世云态度。不说生气质问，郑世云一点反应都没有，第二天打歌时依旧妆容完美，声线稳定。

林煐岷每日问候的短信石沉大海，渐渐的他也放弃了单方面的纠缠。

如今在媒体的面前提到当年参加选秀节目关系非常好的郑世云时，林煐岷也能微笑着说关系依旧很好，有时间会再聚的场面话。

摸着心脏问，林煐岷真的不爱郑世云了吗？答案是否定的。时间只会让感情沉淀，那人依旧是他的心上人。可当一直都持躲避态度的郑世云狠狠往他怀里撞来的时候，林煐岷迟疑了。

不知为何，郑世云最近频繁地在深夜打电话来。有时候是像现在这样哭着，有时候喝醉了只絮絮叨叨说自己的话。

林煐岷通常都会为了防止接不到经济人的紧急电话而把手机设置成铃声状态放在床边，关机静音是不可能的，但接到郑世云的电话晾着不理也几乎做不到。他会想如果没接，郑世云下一步会做什么，失眠还是酗酒，八成不是好状态。

与林煐岷的不忍心相比，郑世云似乎没有思考过纠缠会对林煐岷产生什么影响。把愈合好的痂生生揭开，疯狂的在上面撒盐，好像这样给予林煐岷痛苦就能让他唤醒他还是爱着他的。

“我想见你……”

每当林煐岷把他们分手了的事实摆出来，郑世云都像没有听见一样，让他非常无力。

“别闹了。”林煐岷看了一眼时间，凌晨一点多。

“我想见你，就现在。”

这是郑世云第一次任性提出见面的要求，以往就算通电话一整夜也没有说过想见面。林煐岷有些动摇，他和郑世云维持着奇怪的关系快让他疲倦了，见面或许是个结束的机会。

“地址，发给我。”

郑世云的家，林煐岷从没去过。据说这片小区有很多明星居住，估计狗仔也不少。林煐岷预想了一下，他半夜去郑世云的家，要拍到也是兄弟情深，还真多亏了性别相同的幌子。

找到郑世云家的位置，林煐岷站在门口深呼一口气，按了门铃。下一秒门便打开了，林煐岷来不及吃惊就被人拽进屋子，随即门被甩上，一巨温热的身体贴上来将他压在墙上。

“你来了。”和电话里如出一辙的声音，林煐岷放下心，没有敲错门就好。房间里一盏灯都没开，虽然是晚上但暗得不像话，环顾四周没有任何光透进来。

“为什么不开灯？”林煐岷低头想看伏在他怀里的郑世云的样子，如此近的距离却看不清楚郑世云的眉眼，只有隐约的黑影。

“做坏事，需要开灯吗？”郑世云的吐息间溢出浓郁的酒气，他踮起脚把手搭在林煐岷的肩上，将湿润的唇印在林煐岷的脖颈。似是终于触碰到心爱之人的皮肤，郑世云发出甜腻的嗯声，尾音撒娇般的上扬。

郑世云真实的存在迅速唤醒了林煐岷从前缠绵的记忆，战栗传遍全身，放在两侧的手僵硬地扶上郑世云的手臂，将他从身上拉下来。

“别这样，我来是想跟你谈谈。”林煐岷紧绷着脸，想退后却抵住了背后的墙。

郑世云呵呵一笑，身躯软绵绵的往林煐岷身上靠：“先做再谈，边做边谈，你选择哪个？”

“……”郑世云直白的发言劈中林煐岷的大脑，他不由自主的想起郑世云以前含蓄羞涩的样子，这几年发生了什么，让郑世云变了个人。

郑世云毛茸茸的脑袋在胸前蹭来蹭去，林煐岷没办法只能转为扶住他的肩膀，一碰就碰到裸露的光滑皮肤，发愣的功夫郑世云身上的衣服滑落，松松的挂在小臂上。

布料的触感可以推测是浴袍，林煐岷现在有些庆幸屋子里没有光了，仅想象郑世云半裸的场景身体就开始发热，若是亲眼见到了绝不是能轻松谈谈的场合了。

“选好了吗？”郑世云抬头，鼻尖从林煐岷的下巴蹭过，再往上一点，轻轻的吻了一下林煐岷的下巴。

林煐岷难以忍受郑世云一下又一下的诱惑，估算着位置摸到浴袍的边，尽量不碰到郑世云的身体给他拉好衣服，防止再滑下来只能把手压在他肩膀上，使了点力把郑世云扶正了。

“我认真的。”

“认真的？”郑世云喃喃的重复林煐岷的话，短暂沉默之后挥手打掉了林煐岷放在他肩膀上的手，一言不发的往屋内走去。林煐岷愣了一下，以为郑世云终于愿意谈谈了松了一口气，跟在他身后摸黑找到了沙发的位置。

一片黑暗，林煐岷使劲眨眼还不太适应剥夺视觉的感受，只听郑世云流畅的拿起某件东西，茶几与物件发出清脆的响声，像是酒瓶。果真过了一会儿又听见液体入喉，咕噜咕噜的吞咽声。

郑世云是怎么做到黑暗中行动自如的？难道他这样很久了吗？从刚才郑世云身上的味道可以推测出他已经喝了不少了，印象中的他是三杯倒的类型，现在却……

“别喝了。”林煐岷看不见具体的位置，伸手一捞摸了个空。

“又是开灯，又是别喝酒，你管很多呢。”郑世云笑着晃晃酒瓶，“不然你满足我，我就不喝ok？”

不用郑世云说破，林煐岷也能理解“满足”的意思。现实的刺激冲击着停滞在脑中从前郑世云的印象，郑世云不应该是这样的，他从来对于暗示情事难以开口，好不容易说出来都会脸红尴尬半天，而不是现在这样，大方说出露骨的话，很是熟练的样子。

电话里的他也没有夸张到这种程度，变化让林煐岷心里腾起一团火，既崩溃又伤心又生气。闭上眼冷静了一会儿后，林煐岷回想了一下找回当时下定决心来见郑世云的原因，一句一句说的很慢：“世云，我来见你，最重要的原因是想理清我们的关系。我们分手有五年了，是你提的，我给你发短信和邮件，你都没有回过。如今你给我打电话，我可以理解你想缓和我们的关系重新做朋友，但我们不可能是情侣了。你我各退一步，止步在朋友的界限，普通相处，这样可以吗？”

林煐岷边说边观察郑世云的动静，一直到说完，郑世云都没有说一句话。沉默。林煐岷没有动作，只能隐约感受到郑世云平稳的呼吸，他安静等待郑世云的回复，时间一点点流逝，林煐岷的耐心消磨的同时逐渐感到焦躁。

“哈……做朋友，林煐岷，你觉得我把你叫过来就是和平的做朋友是吗？”

林煐岷凭模糊的背影看见郑世云站起来，还没反应过来他要做什么，便听见水咕噜咕噜的声音，是酒被倒出来了，以及星星点点水滴落在上瓷砖的声音。

他在……做什么……林煐岷被郑世云吓到，黑暗束缚了他的动作，站起来也把握不了距离和方向，只能傻愣愣的坐着。

“你想理清我们的关系，我想什么你知道吗？从你进门开始，我就想扯开你的每一件衣服，紧紧贴在你的身上，用我的每一寸皮肤感受你的温度。”郑世云光着脚一步一步走的很慢，走动时伴随着细微的溅水声。可能这酒是红酒，林煐岷的脑海中具象出郑世云光洁的脚踩在酒红色水迹上，闭上眼依旧挥之不去的强烈冲击让他的心里一阵酸疼的悸动。

郑世云在靠近他，他却没有任何反抗的余力。林煐岷感觉到郑世云跨坐到他的腿上，伸手想推，被郑世云找到机会钻到他怀里，一压便双双倒在了沙发的靠背上。

如此近的距离，林煐岷闻到一股新鲜浓郁的葡萄酒味，以及骤然湿润的空气，答案如此明显——郑世云把酒倒在了自己身上。

“我想和你做的事情有很多，唯独不想做朋友。”郑世云贴近林煐岷的耳边，咬着耳朵混杂着喘息语气缠绵着说完这句话，微凉的手捧起他的脸，送上自己的唇瓣。

柔软湿润的触感，林煐岷没有设防，郑世云轻易的闯入，带着香醇酒味的湿滑舌尖舔舐着他的嘴唇内侧，细密的电流感传遍全身。

应该拒绝，但难以启齿的是久违的亲吻竟让林煐岷产生了心灵上的满足，快感麻痹了他的神经，分明可以拒绝，却迟迟没有动作。暂时地放松让郑世云越发肆无忌惮，双手顺着腹部的曲线到达腰间，把林煐岷的衣服慢慢往上撩起。明知林煐岷的态度摇摆不定，郑世云意外的没有心急的神色，像个技术高超的猎手，慢条斯理的享受收网的过程。

深深交合的唇瓣缓慢分开，郑世云意犹未尽地再舔了一下林煐岷的下唇，然后俯身在衣领的边缘啃咬他的锁骨。

林煐岷虽然脑子是极度矛盾的状态，但身体依旧诚实地反馈信息。郑世云绝对是故意的，俯身时圆润的臀部隔着牛仔裤都能感觉到软肉磨蹭着那蠢蠢欲动的部位，锁骨被郑世云又舔又啃有些痒，同时还有他口腔温暖的热度与暴露着的皮肤上残留着唾液带来的丝丝凉意带来双重刺激。

推开他，忘记了吗，是他提的分手，没有任何解释，没有考虑过对方有多无措痛苦，决绝的切断联系离开。他是多么可恨的人啊。

林煐岷垂在两侧的手缓慢抬起，接触到郑世云的手臂把他推离的瞬间，安静的房内突然响起敲门声，猛地让林煐岷清醒了，挣扎着坐了起来。

“世云哥？我来找你啦。”熟人的声线让林煐岷惊了，朝夕相处七八年的成员金东贤为什么半夜来敲郑世云的门？

“你现在推开我的话，门口就有个备用的，怎么？要把我让出去吗？”郑世云说话的声音很轻，说这话的时候带着愉快的笑意像是特意准备欣赏林煐岷的表现一般，“我和别人接吻做爱你也能接受吗？还是说，你打算一起？”

从腿往上窜一阵麻意，林煐岷很难说清现在的感受，对刚才放任郑世云的自己的唾弃，被郑世云撩得全身都渴求占有的欲望，对门外好友的猜忌与郑世云说出荒唐话的怒火。

“他来找你做什么？”林煐岷握住郑世云的手臂，忍着不让他看出自己心中的焦灼。

“嗯？你问我？人在外头你自己去问不是更清楚吗？”郑世云另一只手没有闲着从上衣的下摆摸索进去，刚摸到结实的腹肌就被按住了手。

“你……和他……”猜想冒出头来，林煐岷不自觉加重了手上的力道，他怎么能这样揣测，这是对郑世云和金东贤的侮辱。如果他晚来或者不来，现在关在门外的就是他了。如果现在被压着的是金东贤，他的好成员，好弟弟……林煐岷抑制不住地心脏一阵绞痛。

“我只想要你，你不明白吗？”

茶几上的手机亮起光，屏幕上是东贤的名字。林煐岷转头看手机，他的心里想的竟是还好手机静音，什么声响都没有，金东贤不会发现房内有人，简直无可救药了。金东贤出现的那一刻林煐岷的天平就倒塌了，一面向郑世云倾倒。

“不接吗？”林煐岷看向郑世云，微弱的光在漆黑的房间里足以映出面前的人，突然明朗的样貌让林煐岷愣了一下，挪都挪不动眼。

拉扯间浴袍一边领口已经落到肩膀的边缘悬悬地挂着，露出大片光滑的肌肤，郑世云果然把红酒往身上倒了，白色的浴袍上全是不规则的紫红色痕迹，稍微细看还能发现红酒在郑世云胸前经过的淡粉色诱人的痕迹。身上如此狼狈，郑世云却嘴边噙了点笑意很是从容的看着林煐岷。

“林煐岷，你要虚伪到什么时候？”趁林煐岷发愣时，郑世云轻易抽出手，转而停在了腰间的系带上，轻轻一拉浴袍便散落到地上，“不用说也没关系，抱我就好。”

手机屏幕明明灭灭，金东贤在外面什么情况不重要，林煐岷满眼只剩郑世云。欲望的闸门一打开，就没有收回来的余地了。

林煐岷任由郑世云解开他的裤子拉链，逐渐变硬的那处被柔软的手握住缓缓套弄。见郑世云有想滑下去的趋势，林煐岷一把捞住郑世云的腰，手按在他的后颈吻住了他。

“哈啊……嗯……”郑世云张口迎入，舌尖交缠的粗糙触感刺激着大脑深处，终于得到回应也让他吻得更为缠绵激烈。

手指勾在内裤边缘，郑世云抬起一只腿褪下内裤。林煐岷吻到动情处时，挺立的柱体被湿润温热的小口含进去前端，以为郑世云要乱来慌忙往后退。

“放心……嗯、我，已经做过扩张了，”郑世云调整姿势臀部贴近林煐岷的小腹，手往下探扶住茎部对准穴口，“我、记得，最后一次我们做的时候，是这个姿势的对吗？”

回忆起最后一次拥抱郑世云的情景，林煐岷不禁抱紧了郑世云，全身游走的酸麻痛苦随着灼热的欲望一点点被吞没而消散，他又进入了这个久违的身体。

这个姿势实在是考验体力，比起五年前，郑世云没有多少长进。双手环抱着林煐岷的肩膀，跪着双腿用力，重复着吞吐茎体的过程，膝盖与沙发摩擦发热泛红，大腿也慢慢产生轻微的颤抖。

林煐岷上下抚摸郑世云的后背安抚，心疼他累得全身起了薄汗，维持着进入的状态，翻转身体将郑世云放倒在沙发上。想抬起身却被郑世云搂住了脖子，腰上缠绕着郑世云的小腿，像棵树一样被郑世云这只考拉赖上了。

“啊……哈嗯……”郑世云被操弄得眼角湿润也舍不得闭眼，黑亮的眼珠一直看着林煐岷的脸，要把他的样子印刻在心上。

林煐岷的大手抚上郑世云胸前，弹性的触感让他无意识地加重了揉捏的力度。郑世云仿佛对这有些粗暴的对待很受用，后穴一缩一缩夹得欲罢不能。

体内深处被激烈得搅弄，被顶上天堂的下一秒又落在林煐岷的怀里，身心极大的满足让郑世云将近释放的极限。

“啊……呜啊……”郑世云弓起背贴近林煐岷的身体，接受一下下猛烈的突进，终于到达顶点释放了出来。

郑世云高潮时产生的猛烈收缩使林煐岷呼吸一窒，扣住郑世云的腰狠狠顶入十几次后，头埋在郑世云的颈间，一股灼热释放在他的身体里。

手机没有再亮，房间内归于黑暗，两人互相拥抱着调整急促的呼吸。许久之后，林煐岷摸摸郑世云额头上的汗，问道：“去洗洗吗？我……可能射了很多在里面……”

郑世云想笑却发现没力气，索性往林煐岷的怀里缩：“等会吧。”林煐岷这笨脑袋，郑世云有空自己扩张，怎么会没想到给他准备套呢？答案当然是郑世云本来就不在意，甚至直接进入才是他的目的。


End file.
